footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2015–16 Scottish Cup
| number_of_teams = 92 | defending = | champions = Hibernian | runnerup = Rangers | total_matches = 111 | total_goals = 388 | top_goal_scorer = Peter Weatherson (5 goals) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Scottish Cup is the 131st season of Scotland's most prestigious football knockout competition. The tournament is sponsored by bookmaker William Hill in what is the fifth season of a five-year partnership. The final was contested between second-tier clubs (Hibernian and Rangers) for the first time ever with no Premiership clubs reaching the final. Media coverage From round four onwards, selected matches from the Scottish Cup are broadcast live in Ireland and the UK by BBC Scotland and Sky Sports. BBC Scotland has the option to show one tie per round with Sky Sports showing two ties per round with one replay; also, Sky Sports show both semi-finals live with one also on BBC Scotland & both channels screen the final live. Calendar The calendar for the 2015–16 Scottish Cup qualifying rounds, as announced by Scottish Football Association. Preliminary rounds Preliminary round 1 The preliminary round 1 took place on Saturday August 15, 2015. The round had 15 clubs which included 5 matches and 5 byes to the Second Preliminary Round. The teams competing in this round were made up of teams from the Scottish Highland Football League, Scottish Lowland Football League, ESL, SSL, Scottish Junior FA and the Scottish Amateur FA. It was the first time that the winners of the Scottish Amateur Cup had participated in the Scottish Cup. Draw Hawick Royal Albert, Kelty Hearts, Auchinleck Talbot, Hermes and Lothian Thistle HV all received byes to the Preliminary Round 2. Matches Stewart |goals2= |stadium=Christie Gillies Park |location= Edinburgh |attendance= |referee=Scott Lambie |stack=yes }} |goals2=Nicol Redford Watt Scully |stadium= King George V Park |location=Golspie |attendance= |referee=Liam Duncan |stack=yes }} Preliminary round 2 The preliminary round 2 took place on Saturday September 5, 2015. The round had 10 clubs which included 5 matches. The teams competing in this round were made up of 5 winners from Round 1 and the 5 Byes from Round one. Draw Matches Replay First round Draw There were 18 ties taking place in Round 1 of the Scottish Cup. The draw took place on Tuesday, 28 August 2015. All matches were played on Saturday, 26 September 2015. The teams were made up of the 5 winners of Preliminary Round 2, 15 teams from the Scottish Highland Football League, 12 teams from the Scottish Lowland Football League and 4 teams from the East of Scotland Football League and Other Leagues. Teams that are marked with a Strike are teams eliminated at this stage. Matches Replays Second round Draw There were 16 ties taking place in Round 2 of the Scottish Cup. The draw took place on Thursday, 1 October 2015. All matches were played on Saturday, 24 October 2015. The teams were made up of the 18 winners from the First Round, 10 teams from the Scottish League Two, and the teams who placed first and second from the previous season of the Scottish Highland Football League and Scottish Lowland Football League. Teams that are marked with a Strike are teams eliminated at this stage. Matches Hunter |goals2=Paterson |stadium=Harlaw Park |location=Inverurie |attendance= |referee=Dan McFarlane |stack=yes }} Urquhart |goals2=Weir Mackay |stadium=Station Park |location=Nairn |attendance= |referee=David Watt |stack=yes }} Munn |goals2= |stadium=Broadwood Stadium |location=Cumbernauld |attendance= |referee=Lloyd Wilson |stack=yes }} |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance= |referee=Gavin Ross |stack=yes }} |goals2=MacRae MacKinnon Cheyne |stadium=Meadowbank Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance= |referee=Calum Haswell |stack=yes }} Gauld |goals2= |stadium=North Lodge Park |location=Pitmedden |attendance= |referee=Steven Reid |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Borough Briggs |location=Elgin |attendance= |referee=Grant Irvine |stack=yes }} |goals2=Khutsishvili |stadium=K Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride |attendance= |referee=Lorraine Clark |stack=yes }} |goals2=Grehan Ramsay |stadium=Dudgeon Park |location=Brora |attendance= |referee=Craig Napier |stack=yes }} Todd Omar Osadolor |goals2=Coultress Fairbairn |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance= |referee=Gavin Duncan |stack=yes }} |stadium=Bayview Stadium |location=Methil |attendance= |referee=Barry Cook |stack=yes }} Scoular |goals2=McKenna |stadium=Christie Park |location=Huntly |attendance= |referee=Duncan Smith |stack=yes }} |goals2=Campbell |stadium=Saughton Enclosure |location=Saughton |attendance= |referee=Graham Beaton |stack=yes }} |goals2=Thom Weir Batchelor |stadium=Grant Street Park |location=Inverness |attendance= |referee=Chris Phillips |stack=yes }} MacKenzie |goals2=Johnston Lawrence Hay |stadium=The Haughs |location=Turriff |attendance= |referee=Graham Fraser |stack=yes }} Watt J. Smith |stadium=Claggan Park |location=Fort William |attendance= |referee=Chris McTiernan }} Replays Macadie Weir Mackay |goals2=Gethins |stadium=Harmsworth Park |location=Wick |attendance= |referee=David Watt |stack=yes }} Khutsishvili |goals2=Hastings Johnstone |stadium=Mosset Park |location=Forres |attendance= |referee=Lorraine Clark |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance= |referee=Barry Cook |stack=yes }} |goals2=Gormley Hare |stadium=Links Park |location=Montrose |attendance= |referee=Graham Beaton }} Third round Draw There were 16 ties taking place in Round 3 of the Scottish Cup. The draw took place on Thursday, 29 October 2015 and was conducted by former Scotland manager Alex McLeish, who won the Scottish Cup both as a player and a manager. All matches were played on the weekend of Saturday, 28 November 2015. The teams were made up of the 16 winners from the Second Round, 10 teams from the Scottish League One, and the bottom six teams from the previous seasons Scottish Championship. Teams that are marked with a Strike are teams eliminated at this stage. Matches McGuigan Thomson |goals2= Napier |stadium=Stair Park |location=Stranraer |attendance=415 |referee=Barry Cook |stack=yes }} |goals2= Denholm |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=418 |referee=John McKendrick |stack=yes }} |goals2= Nicol |stadium=North Lodge Park |location=Pitmedden |attendance=376 |referee=Scott Millar |stack=yes }} McKee |stadium=Cliftonhill |location=Coatbridge |attendance=505 |referee=Greg Aitken |stack=yes }} Vaulks |goals2= Lawrence |stadium=Falkirk Stadium |location=Falkirk |attendance=1,825 |referee=Alan Newlands |stack=yes }} |goals2= Glen White |stadium=Balmoor Stadium |location=Peterhead |attendance=587 |referee=Crawford Allan |stack=yes }} |goals2= Gormley |stadium=Christie Park |location=Huntly |attendance=239 |referee=Gavin Ross |stack=yes }} |goals2= McCord Anderson |stadium=Borough Briggs |location=Elgin |attendance=853 |referee=George Salmond |stack=yes }} Prunty |goals2= Jackson |stadium=Excelsior Stadium |location=Airdrie |attendance=532 |referee=Euan Anderson |stack=yes }} |stadium=Somerset Park |location=Ayr |attendance=1,576 |referee=Kevin Clancy |stack=yes }} Hunter Laing |goals2= Weatherson Swinglehurst McColm |stadium=Harlaw Park |location=Inverurie |attendance=340 |referee=Steven Reid |stack=yes }} Malcolm |goals2= Coll Winter |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir |attendance=502 |referee=Kevin Graham |stack=yes }} |goals2= Whatley |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath |attendance=409 |referee=Brian Colvin |stack=yes }} Dickson Beattie Lander |goals2= |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance=511 |referee=Don Robertson |stack=yes }} Fleming Kirkpatrick Waters |goals2= |stadium=Dumbarton Football Stadium |location=Dumbarton |attendance=274 |referee=Stephen Finnie |stack=yes }} Allan |goals2=Strickland Kelbie |stadium=Harmsworth Park |location=Wick |attendance= |referee=Don Robertson }} Replays Park Yule Milne |goals2=Gauld |stadium=Harlaw Park |location=Inverurie |attendance= |referee=Alan Newlands |stack=yes }} |goals2=McMenamin |stadium=K Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride |attendance=488 |referee=Kevin Graham |stack=yes }} Templeman |goals2=McKernon |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=520 |referee=John McKendrick |stack=yes }} |goals2=Spence Callaghan Brett |stadium=Gayfield Park |location=Arbroath |attendance=500 |referee=Craig Charleston |stack=yes }} Kerr Smith |goals2= |stadium=Saughton Enclosure |location=Saughton |attendance=365 |referee=Grant Irvine |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=287 |referee=Steven Reid |stack=yes }} Baptie Strickland Ruari MacLennan |goals2=S. Mackay Campbell D. Allan |stadium=Prestonfield |location=Linlithgow |attendance= 1,500 |referee=Nick Walsh }} Fourth round Draw There were 16 ties taking place in Round 4 of the Scottish Cup. The draw took place on Tuesday, 1 December 2015. All matches were played on the weekend of Saturday, 9 January 2016. The teams were made up of the 16 winners from the Third Round, 12 teams from the Scottish Premiership, and the top four teams from the previous seasons Scottish Championship. Teams that are marked with a Strike are teams eliminated at this stage. Matches |goals2=Seaborne Amoo |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=4,572 |referee=Craig Thomson |stack=yes }} Thom McKenzie Weir |goals2=Travis Campbell Swankie |stadium=Prestonfield |location=Linlithgow |attendance=2,153 |referee=Stephen Finnie |stack=yes }} |stadium=McDiarmid Park |location=Perth |attendance=3,147 |referee=Kevin Clancy |stack=yes }} McKay |goals2=Schalk Graham |stadium=East End Park |location=Dunfermline |attendance=3,439 |referee=Alan Muir |stack=yes }} |stadium=Almondvale Stadium |location=Livingston |attendance=873 |referee=Craig Charleston |stack=yes }} |goals2=Lyle |stadium=Dumbarton Football Stadium |location=Dumbarton |attendance=680 |referee=George Salmond |stack=yes }} McDonald Johnson Pearson |goals2= |stadium=Fir Park |location=Motherwell |attendance=3,833 |referee=Euan Anderson |stack=yes }} |stadium=Excelsior Stadium |location=Airdrie |attendance=2,330 |referee=Greg Aitken |stack=yes }} Todd Omar |goals2=Docherty |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=817 |referee=Barry Cook |stack=yes }} Malonga |stadium=Stark's Park |location=Kirkcaldy |attendance=5,203 |referee=Willie Collum |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Tynecastle Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=13,595 |referee=John Beaton |stack=yes }} McKay Waghorn |goals2=Brett |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=20,915 |referee=Steven McLean |stack=yes }} Cole |stadium=Stair Park |location=Stranraer |attendance=4,051 |referee=Andrew Dallas |stack=yes }} Winter |goals2= |stadium=K Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride |attendance=660 |referee=Nick Walsh |stack=yes }} Harkins |goals2=Watson |stadium=Dens Park |location=Dundee |attendance=4,279 |referee=Willie Collum }} Replays |goals2= |stadium=Global Energy Stadium |location=Dingwall |attendance=2,041 |referee=Alan Muir |stack=yes }} Vigurs |goals2= |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance=1,231 |referee=Mat Northcroft |stack=yes }} |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=1,168 |referee=John Beaton }} Fifth round Draw There were 8 ties taking place in Round 5 of the Scottish Cup. The draw took place on Monday, 11 January 2016. All matches were played on the weekend of Saturday, 6 February 2016. The teams were made up of the 16 winners from the Fourth round. Teams that are marked with a Strike are teams eliminated at this stage. Matches |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=33,581 |referee=Bobby Madden |stack=yes }} |goals2=Storey Roberts |stadium=Fir Park |location=Motherwell |attendance=3,907 |referee=Steven McLean |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Tannadice Park |location=Dundee |attendance=5,803 |referee=Willie Collum |stack=yes }} Graham Schalk |goals2=Reckford Ruari MacLennan |stadium=Global Energy Stadium |location=Dingwall |attendance=2,208 |referee=Euan Anderson |stack=yes }} |goals2=McCluskey McKee |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=756 |referee=John Beaton |stack=yes }} Nicholson |goals2=Cummings Hanlon |stadium=Tynecastle Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=16,845 |referee=Craig Thomson |stack=yes }} Kazim-Richards |stadium=Excelsior Stadium |location=Airdrie |attendance=7,767 |referee=George Salmond |stack= }} Replays , |goals2=Augustyn |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=19,433 |referee=John Beaton |stack=yes }} |goals2=Waghorn Clark |stadium=Rugby Park |location=Kilmarnock |attendance=13,179 |referee=Bobby Madden |stack=yes }} Hemmings Stewart Holt |goals2= |stadium=Dens Park |location=Dundee |attendance=3,532 |referee=Stephen Finnie |stack= }} Quarter-finals Draw There were 4 ties taking place in the quarter-finals of the Scottish Cup. The draw took place on Monday, 8 February 2016 and was conducted by Scottish Cup winner and former Celtic midfielder Ľubomír Moravčík. All matches were played on the weekend of Saturday, 5 March 2016. The teams were made up of the 8 winners from the Fifth round. Teams that are marked with a Strike are teams eliminated at this stage. Matches Holt Halliday Wallace |goals2= |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=30,944 |referee=Alan Muir |stack=yes }} Graham |goals2=Anier Durnan McKay |stadium=Global Energy Stadium |location=Dingwall |attendance=3,052 |referee=Craig Thomson |stack=yes }} Mackay-Steven McGregor |goals2= |stadium=Celtic Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=14,858 |referee=Willie Collum |stack=yes }} |goals2=Mbuyi-Mutombo |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=9,884 |referee=Crawford Allan |stack= }} Replays |goals2=Stokes |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance=3,207 |referee=Stephen Finnie |stack= }} Semi-finals Draw There were 2 ties taking place in the semi-finals of the Scottish Cup. The draw took place on Sunday, 6 March 2016 at 4:45pm live on Sky Sports News HQ. Both matches were played on the weekend of Saturday, 16 April 2016. The teams were made up of the 4 winners from the Quarter-finals. Teams that are marked with a Strike are teams eliminated at this stage. Matches Hanlon Boyle Cummings |penalties2= Spittal Mckay Dixon Demel |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=19,651 |referee=John Beaton |stack=yes }} McKay |goals2=Sviatchenko Rogic |penalties1=Halliday Tavernier McKay Clark Wallace Zelalem Law |penalties2= Mulgrew McGregor Bitton Brown Griffiths Lustig Rogic |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=50,069 |referee=Craig Thomson |stack=yes }} Final Halliday |goals2 = Stokes Gray |stadium = Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance = 50,701 |referee = Steven McLean |stack = yes }} Statistics Top Goalscorers External links *Official website *Format and dates *Draw for Preliminary Rounds Category:Scottish Cup seasons Category:2015–16 in Scottish football cups